Forbidden Pain 3
by Track 12
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho/ Inuyasha crossover... Sort of, read and find out why. Continuation. Deaths, births, chaos, spirit world, murder, arson... Can't fit an accurate description here. Strongly advised to read at least the second story to go into the third.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Yusuke sighed sitting on the roof looking at the sun set. They were all grown… They were all grown to the human sense and still hanging around the house. He closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn't get rid of them. Katsumo he knew stuck around for the sanity of his own father and Yusuke was partially thankful for it, but he was still a kid in his mind at times, and annoying as hell when at that. The eldest of his three brothers who eventually let his brown hair grow long and stop cutting it. It took too much time out of his _busy_ lifestyle. Of sitting around, picking fights with his brother then going into 'his territory' that he claimed in Makai, killing demons who annoyed him for a few weeks at a time then returned for a few months.

Yusuke turned to Shio who hadn't grown at all, was still a punk who couldn't buck up. As he grew older he didn't look as much like himself and like a mix of… he didn't know. But the fool was the laziest out of all of them. He didn't do anything in Makai, he didn't do anything in Ningenkai, he didn't want to do anything in any place. He played games with his best friend who was like him in most ways except a white spirit fox that was about four years older than he was. What they were doing right now. Stupid Nijuu jumped over him, Shio grabbed them and they started to fight… More so Shio trying to fight and Nijuu pouncing on him, other wise making sure to jump out of the way. Why the hell the both of them had that much energy and couldn't do anything _productive_ with it was beyond him.

And then there was Souta, who was a damned full fledged demon who wore makeup, _women's makeup,_ every day of his life because he wouldn't train and would rather be a school teacher to humans. Infact he was sure there were a number of average humans that could kill him as weak as he was. He shrugged thinking of it. He figured he wanted to be just like his mother and let him. They didn't talk much at all. He still lived there, cooked for them… But he had no love for the boy. They were demons living in a demon household and he would rather be a human. The last time they got in a fight about five years ago, when they used to speak once every month for about five minutes 'just because', Yusuke had called the boy worthless again and good for nothing when he said it.

Ending with Souta excusing himself, wishing his blind sighted father dead instead of his kind, loving and understanding father. Violence solved nothing, he was half demon, and would get rid of the half if he could.

He closed his eyes again thinking about it. He really had said he wish he were human like his mother. But he's not, and he wears makeup still. He hasn't spoke to his youngest son since then, not even an occasional grunt, and when they looked at each other it was obvious.

'He's just like how I was for the longest of times. I didn't want to be what I am today, but I am, and I'm living with it and not regretting because I can't change the past.' He saw Souta ride in from work on his bike and wave at his brothers and Nijuu, who stopped, waved, said hello, then went back to fighting as he walked inside. 'But you're still worthless to me. And you're not half human fool. Stupid battle demon blood is too potent. As far as any demon's concerned, you're a fool blood…Not that you care about your heritage nor do I care you don't.' He let out a sigh, looking up at a cloud. 'Keiko would probably roll in her grave for what you and I go through…Or _don't_ go through.'

Yusuke turned on the roof seeing Yoko. Yusuke figured even with his own… Nothing could compare with what was happening with the spirit fox. The fox barley did anything any more. His mate had been deceived, and apparently died a very painful death. And it tore him apart that he couldn't do anything once again. Yusuke actually wondered why he was still living, not that he wanted him dead, but because… If it had been the other way around he knew he would have walked around until he died. The fox was broken and had been for a long time and didn't want to do anything to change it. Yoko's daughter was grown now in the human sense age wise and inbetween the family house as they all called it and Makai. He had forbid her from taking a mate until she was grown in kitsune standards, but she…

Yusuke shook his head not wanting to think about what he had heard of Katsumi's sex drive equal to her fathers. 'I practically raised the kid with him I don't want to think like that. Even I've heard rumors in Makai when I manage to drag my sorry butt there, that all of the males are after her and those that get her have a time of their lives. And of course when Yoko confronts her about it, she smiles daintily using every ounce of kitsune trickery she has and tells him that they are all lies.' Yusuke looked on at Yoko still seeing him look up, meaning she was coming back from Makai and staying for a while. 'Can't you see you're only hurting him?'

The only other person who came by the family house often enough was Shuichi, and the only reason he was still alive… Well he was even less human than Yoko had found out. He had watched all of his completely human friends and family die off, the most tragic for him his little step brother who wondered why he hadn't aged much at all since he knew he was going to be his family. He had gotten sick and died young, before his time. When he came to Yoko, completely distraught and asked the broken spirit fox how much of his demon blood truly ran through him when Yoko broke the news to him. He was half demon, and he'd be around for a much longer time.

Surprisingly Shuichi wasn't mad at him at all and knew the broken spirit fox hadn't told him because he wanted him to act, love, and cherish every moment he had with his family and friends like it was his last. He had hid it within them when they separated so no one could sense it, but removed it upon his knowledge. And he did just that, so he really couldn't be mad or complain even if he wanted to. But the visits Shuichi paid to the family house were for longer periods of time, but spread out more. He lived in America now, as a professor where he went to college, having to fake his graduation so that he didn't seem as old as he really was, other wise he'd turn into a test experiment.

"Hey Daddy! How are you doing?"

Yusuke looked up seeing the kitsune girl, who he guess _was_ a woman but he'd never think of any of them as anything else but kids, or punks when it came to Nijuu and Shio. Katsumi wore a non revealing kimono that looked too expensive and gave her father a hug. She was the only one who could get _some_ type of response from him aside of… Yes, no, leave, sigh, growl with out communication… That was all. And she knew it and used that to get what she wanted as well. Yusuke supposed that if Yoko were okay he'd be proud of her, minus all of the rutting she was doing, but it only tore at him more, and he couldn't say anything.

'I wonder if she's sleeping with dudes and getting their stuff that way or a thief like her father. I mean he _did_ train her more intensively than he even did with Zokusai…'

Yusuke looked up. He had almost forgotten about him in his memory thing. He tried to think about the people still in his life once a year, deeply, since his wife died. She was human, she was loved, and he cried. He cried for weeks. It was the last time Yoko had spoken to him more than his selection of words. Yusuke smiled thinking back. He really did make use of all of the time he had spent with Uremeshi Kieko. After a while he only went to Makai when she was at work and not even all of that time. And with thanks of the old Totosai there really were cell phone reception areas in Makai, because the old geezer did have one. And Kieko could call him, though fuzzy most of the times, and it didn't make her seem so far away. Makai would always be there, she wouldn't.

But she did die. She was one hundred and Yusuke kidded her saying she didn't look a day over seventy four. When she quit her job he would have stopped going to Makai all together, but… It was the reason they married in the first place, why they were mates. She understood him. Even when he was mainly human and going on missions, she knew that it was something she had to do. She didn't like being lied to back then and left in the dark, but once she was informed they couldn't have been closer, even with the smacks. They did sting even as a demon though they were much less frequent then, and he never did figure out how, mate thing he guessed…

He smiled looking up. He had buried her, making sure the police didn't know about it, in the park they first met as kids. And even now he remembered every moment of it. She was the only one who'd talk to him. And when they grew up they kept going back to the same park for memories. There was a small well done tombstone that had magic around it, sot that no one could try harming it… And if they did try he'd kill them.

Zokusai was the one he normally forgot about. He… Yusuke figured he was affected by the death of his mother- The murder of his mother much like his father, just in a different way. He hadn't seen him since he told him and his brother to go back to Shuichi years ago. Nijuu had told them that they had sensed what happened to their mother before they made it to where Shuichi was, that Yusuke could really run _that_ fast. And they both stopped. Nijuu for once listened and didn't run back after them. And the only thing Zokusai had said to his brother was go to Shuichi, and he took off. Nijuu couldn't find him, he was simply faster. When Nijuu told Yoko he oddly seemed not to even care. Zokusai had been close to his mother, and his daughter would only have one older brother in her life and would never know the other. Yusuke had no idea of where he was.

'That's everyone. I don't think even Yoko knows that I do this every time on my birthday… Probably because Kieko was the only one who _ever_ knew when it was. Not like I have birth records laying around. I'm one hundred thirty three. Ninety three since Kagome died, thirty three without Kieko…'

Shio and Nijuu looked up seeing Yusuke push off the roof. "Where ya goin' Dad/Yusuke?"

Yusuke continued not looking back. "For a walk."

Shio spoke with Nijuu waving. "Okay! Later Dad!"

Yusuke smirked. There was one thing that kept him going now adays. He had learned to block his old man out of his head and body about fifty years ago, meaning he _wasn't_ going to his little shack, get yelled at and apparently train. Besides he was… The man did say seventy five years, so he did have... How many years left?

'I should have seen him about nineteen years ago. Too bad old man I'm not going.'

Yusuke smirked some walking. He looked around at the billboards not caring if his wild long hair drew attention, but he did at least have the knowledge to mask his markings. There were a few things he was thankful to have picked up about being a battle demon. With enough strength and training, you could hide your markings, and if you wanted to, even change the length of your hair. He didn't leave the family house, so he didn't have to use it often.

If Souta cared to train at all when he was younger he would probably save half of his pay checks from buying makeup… How long had he been away? He had been walking for about…

Yusuke stopped looking around. He had no idea where he was at.

"And when did I leave."

Yusuke looked around seeing the date on a massive sign, and figured from the last date he hoped was close to when he left, or he was really screwed… His eyes widened some.

"I left forty three days ago?" Yusuke looked around in the busy city. "The hell type of time perception do I have when I'm lost in my own head! Gotta be Tokyo- That date's gotta be wrong no way I walked from outside Osaka to _Tokyo_-"

A kid wearing a school uniform walked past laughing at him. "-You probably _did_ walk from Osaka looking like that mister!"

Yusuke ignored the kid and worried. About Katsumo, Shio, and Nijuu. When Yoko started to shut down even more he had to deal with Nijuu and help him out, he was more of a son to him than Souta could ever dream for, but he wasn't his son and didn't want him as his son. Besides Nijuu didn't see him as that. He didn't want to worry them and think that he just left them, he really had no idea how long he was gone.

'Or that I could stay awake that long.'

Yusuke figured he should call them and looked around then cursed to himself. There was absolutely _nothing_ in Japan that was free and he was surprised that no one had tried to charge him for using the shade yet. He started walking seeing a shrine in the middle of the city on a large hill, thinking it rather odd, but better for him. Shrines were supposed to cater to the masses, he was part of the masses, they had to let him use the phone for free.

Yusuke quickly jumped to the top of the stairs getting a bit of nostalgia and not knowing why. When he frowned. There were a few cobwebs and a large sign on the door. A broken window, a small shack to the side boarded up. The shrine was privately owned now, and it looked as if no one had even walked up to the place in years.

'Meaning they wouldn't have a working phone line.'

Yusuke sighed and figured he could run back in a few hours but didn't feel like it. The thinking, walking had done him good and would just have to find a phone. He turned to leave noticing the well done work on the shrine house and figured it to be older than he was-

Yusuke froze muscles tensed. He didn't know what it was, but it was close. He didn't know why he didn't sense it earlier, he had walked right past the area coming up. He closed his eyes not feeling a threat and felt… Calmness radiating to his left and turned seeing a massive tree standing and his eyes quickly widened.

Nijuu pounced on Katsumo. "Now who's laughing-"

Katusmo shoved him off glaring at him. "This is why I _don't_ hang around you clowns."

Shio smiled big. "Awh how nice of you brother. Me and Nijuu are going to Makai for a little bit you wanna come?"

Nijuu smiled tongue hanging some. "Yeah it'll be fun!"

Katsumo growled at both of them. "No thank you." He heard the phone ring, turned towards the house, then turned back seeing the two running off. "Check up and see if Dad's there while you're at it!"

Nijuu shouted in the distance. "Why we're going! Making it into a big race!"

Katsumo walked inside picked up the phone and spoke wondering why the person didn't hang up after _eleven_ rings, they needed an answering machine. "You have reached the Uremeshi household. We're not able to answer the phone right now so please leave your name, number, and a brief message and we'll try to get back to you-"

"-boy shut up and give the phone to Yoko."

Katsumo was wide eyed. 'Aside from the fact that I haven't heard that much emotion from him in a long time he came back to us… Using a phone?' "Dad? Where are you what happened we've been searching through Makai looking for you we called but you normally never have your cell phone and it was inside at the family house are you oka-"

"-Katsumo shut up! Damnit! Where's Yoko at."

"He's somewhere in Makai-"

"-what the fuck! Of all of the damn times for that depressed fox to not be sitting in the same spot killing the grass under his ass why now- Better yet you go into Makai and find him. You have five hours to do so and I will call back in exactly- You have _one hour _ to do so and I will cal back then. Go now."

Katsumo had his mouth open looking at the phone. "Did he just…" Katsumos' eyes widened. "How the hell am I supposed to find _Yoko_ in one  
hour-" Katsumo took off running hanging up the phone. "-he's at the- Ah!"

Yoko sat looking at a mound of yellow roses in the shape of Grus. He didn't smile. He remembered that she had happened to come across her grave site when she was alive and asked why he used daises. And she had told him she didn't have a favorite flower, but liked roses because they reminded her of him. Back then he had smiled and asked if they reminded her of Shuichi as well. She shoved him some, walked off, and told him _yellow_ roses reminded her sorta of him and that she should have been more specific. And he knew she meant his eyes, since there aren't amber colored roses.

He sensed Nijuu and Shio in the far distance running around. He had a daughter who was exactly like him when he was younger, just female. Sex, jewels, and a superb thief. Then _him_, an odd kitsune of a son that was technically a spirit fox…He had taken well to training when he was younger, then it was as if he reached a limit quickly. Training didn't stick to him, and he dind't care to learn more, simply play, jump around, spend his every waking and sleeping moment seemingly with Shio.

Yoko looked up sensing Katsumo running, in the very far distance as well, but coming towards him, at an alarming speed. Not wanting him around this area he stood quickly leaving and getting some distance. He wanted to know what happened, because Yusuke was the only one who knew _around_ where the area was but knew well that he wanted _no one_ to know of it. He waited for about three minutes when he saw Katsumo looking at him and let out a sigh.

"Yoko. My Dad called and we have seven minutes to come back he's gonna call again he told me it sounded very important wouldn't tell me only speak to you please come back."

Yoko ran with the boy, and seeing how quickly he ran, though he was the only male still living at the house that did _anything_, it was very quick. Which made the long dead curious streak in him come out some.

'Katsumo almost looked scared that he would not find me in time, meaning Yusuke is extremely serious. He doesn't play around anymore and hasn't for thirty three years… So what is it?'

Yoko exited the portal hearing the telephone ringing in the distance when it hit him. Yusuke _didn't _tell him where he was, why it took him slightly longer to find him. He ran inside sensing no one around or in the house and picked up the phone hearing a pause.

"Yusuke."

"I found the Shikkon no tama."

Yoko paused. It was the last thing he was expecting for him to say. It had been decades-

"-Damnit Yoko do not space out into memories now come here now I don't know what to do and I'm not touching the thing."

"Where."

"Her family shrine. I'll be waiting."

Yoko turned to Katsumo. "Are you here or in Makai."

"Tell me where you want me to go."

Yoko growled to himself. "Makai, find Katsumi and tell her not to come back until I come for her."

Katsumo nodded. It would give him a great challenge. No one could track that girl from what he knew of.

"Right. I'll tell the rest as well…Should I tell Souta to stay at his loft?"

Yoko nodded then took off running. He had no idea of what the appearance of the cursed jewel meant, but he was going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWOCHAPTER TWO**

Yusuke hung up the phone and walked out of the coffee shop without a word to the owner. In fact he didn't even say anything when he used the phone, just walked in, to the back. And when he demanded for him to hang up he looked at him causing him to back off. He walked back to the shrine and waited, looking at the tree that…From the size and the _aurora_ the tree had, not knowing a tree could have one to a normal person if you weren't a plant addict like Yoko… It had to be more than-

"-It's older than Sesshomaru."

Yusuke remembered Kagome had called it the Goshinboku…He'd stick with the big, old, enormous ancient tree. And he looked straight ahead on his eye level seeing the jewel, tainted from its last wish, half way stuck inside of the tree. He wasn't going to touch the damned thing and cause it to awaken, he didn't even know if he should be around it. And if Yoko didn't know…

Yoko jumped up the shrine stairs remembering everything about the place and could tell no one had been in there for quite some time. Even to pray. When he saw Yusuke, and where he was staring. It was still tainted, but it was there.

"Did it appear."

Yusuke shook his head. "I just found it there. How long I have no idea but a lower demon came and tried grabbing it with its talons but couldn't even get near. Purified. I haven't gotten any closer, not because of that… But I don't know how it would react. I mean we can't just _leave_ it there."

Yoko didn't want to touch it either and figured Sesshomaru would know the most about it in seeing how he was alive during the time it was most active and in the area. While he was off in China for riches and women.

"We can't ask him."

Yusuke nodded. 'Scratch Sesshomaru. The man obviously cares about her but I did forget she's his slave.' "You want me to grab it? I mean I don't think any of us should grab it but…"

Yoko looked at it closer. "The purity that killer the lower demons didn't come from the jewel but from the tree. The jewel's not active."

Yusuke looked at it. "That doesn't mean it won't activate when someone touches it."

Yoko looked around and sensed a lower demon bird in a tree far away. He easily grew out a branch restraining it then used the tree to throw it towards the great tree and quickly jumped back along with Yusuke.

"It appears as if you were right Yusuke."

The jewel let out a dark barrier purifying the demon, glowed over for a moment, then went back to dull. Yusuke didn't like it.

"So we're screwed. What if we got a human to use it."

"Then the jewel will hear their greedy wish and we will have gotten no where. They can't control their deepest thoughts and it _will_ pick up on it."

Yusuke didn't see another option. "I'm going to walk forward and grab it out of the tree unless you tell me not to. Then… We can just safeguard it someplace and make sure Katsumi doesn't steal it." Yusuke looked at Yoko as he walked towards it. "Going, going…"

Yusuke walked towards the tree seeing he jewel still inactivated. And when he was less than an arms length away it was still dull. He took in a breath, opened up his hand as he reached out and grasped it, removed it from the tree and let out a sigh.

"Maybe it just didn't want a weakling-"

"-Yusuke!"

Yusuke, before he could react saw the tama glow dark once more and suddenly let out a blood curling shout as his entire body was engulfed with purity. He fell to his knees clenching his fist trying to get the jewel out of his hand only to see it go into him- Yusuke shouted loudly again as the aurora of the jewel expanded and he felt himself being purified. He couldn't move. He raised his energy in an attempt to slow his own death enough for a few final words when he promptly blacked out.

Yoko was knocked into the house upon the jewel unleashing its powers. And when he got back up he saw Yusuke in pure pain, shouting on his knees, being purified, _slowly_. Yoko tried getting to him but felt helpless once again. He truly couldn't help anyone. When suddenly Yusuke let his aurora out freely, which was still contained in the purity of the dark jewel aurora. And when his aurora quickly went away with him blacking out, the aurora of the jewel did as well and the moment they both collided the jewel came out of Yusuke by his hand, bounced once and into the body of the woman laying on her side, nude, curled up, unconscious. At her right hip.

Yoko opened his eyes as soon as he could from the blinding light and eyes widened seeing a woman before him. 'The jewel created her…After Yusuke's image.'

Yoko looked noticing the woman was also a battle demon, full blood, though had long black hair that wasn't frazzled and laid down smoothly. There were markings over her body in the similar areas Yusuke had when he found out he was a battle demon. Not sure of what to make of it his instincts told him to cover the woman and searched inside of the house and returned with an old white sheet and tried covering her with it, not knowing why. But the tama refracted him, inside of the woman-

Yoko's eyes widened. The woman's body was flawless without a single mar, scar, wound, wrinkle. There were no imperfections. Save the starburst scar on her hip where the shikon no tama rested.

"Kagome…"

Yusuke opened his eyes and felt like…Polished shit. He'd be fine shortly but sat up and spoke sensing Yoko some where.

"What just happened."

"The shikkon no tama used your energy when you raised your aurora and itself to make the woman you lie next to."

Yusuke turned with a groan and raised a brow. "She's hot but I'm guessing she hasn't woken up yet. Did the jewel come out of me."

"Yes. Look on her right hip."

Yusuke stood moving her onto her back and was wide eyed before he could look at her hip. "Kagome…"

Yoko, not able to see her face before now noticed it. It really was her… At least her body.

'She had told me before that who she was reincarnated from looked a lot like her, what if it is the same case.'

"It is Kagome… The hip," he moved her onto her back feeling Yoko glaring at him for being so liberal with her. "face…I just can't sense anything form her, not even the tama." He smiled up at Yoko. "She gained a few centimeters Yoko. I'm sure you could think of a few more freaky things to do with her with that in mind." He looked at her closer. "Nice."

"Yusuke."

He smirked. "What it's good to smile and I haven't done it in a long time." He smiled. "And you know you wanna-"

Yoko growled at him causing him to laugh as Yoko walked forward wrapping her in the sheet, picked her up and jumped down the stairs. "-Let's go Yusuke, now."

They ran back through human world not caring if anyone looked at a 'casual' pace. When they entered the family home, Yusuke spoke.

"Why's it empty."

"I told Katsumo to tell them to stay in Makai and Souta to stay at his loft."

Yoko went to a bed and set her down on a bed… His bed that he had never once used in his entire time at the family house, _ever_. Covering her he looked at her for a while not knowing what to do either.

"Tell me what you know about battle demons aside from what I know from observing you and Katsumo."

"You know literally everything I know because most of it you told me. My old bastard of a man told me that when we're younger we should eat once a year to keep optimal energy levels and I just eat more because I'm stuck in 'I'm still a human' mode. Looking at him we can live for a long ass time, language thing. As we get more years we get more marking and spirals on our bodies and to be excited when I'm five hundred because I get one on my penis." He heard Yoko growl at him and smiled. "I'm telling the truth…He said some things that I'm sure were jokes in the sickest way-"

"-Jokes have truth to them tell me Yusuke."

Yusuke looked at her as well. "He said that I could gain more energy if I ate a human while I was in my growing years, that it should be natural but figured I never would but then laughed that I liked _eating_ a certain human. That battle demons are rare and when they have siblings because they like to rutt with strength that they normally can only find with one another. Basically all."

"I know where you get your sense of humor from Yusuke."

"I'd never eat a human or rutt with my brother or sister that I don't have that is foul Yoko."

"You're over a decade late in meeting him. He's linked to you though you've blocked him out now. Raising your energy as much as you did though you had to will alert him to you now."

Yusuke stretched. "Well it was a nice run I'll go so-"

"-stay. He won't touch her."

Yusuke nodded. "My backing on that as well…Since it's my aurora and the jewel…"

"I can't smell anything from her, no aurora, no energy. I can't tell if you two are technically related or not."

Yusuke sat down against a wall. "Guess we're both talking again then."

Yoko looked at Yusuke seeing a smile on his face, looked down some, chuckled to himself and shook his head going back to looking at her. "We are."

"Now the question you didn't want me to ask. Do you think she remembers."

Pain. It was the one thing going through her head at the moment and a lot of it. Everywhere. And she didn't know why. She didn't even know where she was at. She didn't know anything. She opened her eyes and let out a soft cry. Even _seeing _hurt. She moved her hands to her eyes feeling every one of her muscles in pain. They were formed… But not used to moving- And she put her hands ot her ears as 'quickly' as she could. She didn't even know what they were saying.

Yoko woke immediately. He turned from sitting on the ground on the other corner Yusuke occupied and spoke.

"Yusuke."

Yusuke opened his eyes not really asleep when he noticed it. He could feel her aurora. It was different now, but the same as well. He knew it was her… With a battle demon but merged. He heard a soft cry from her that sounded hoarse and stood seeing her clenching her eyes shut eyes over them. He didn't understand what was wrong.

"Kagome-"

Yusuke stopped feeling bad hearing another soft cry from her as she tried covering her ears. He heard Yoko thinking to him… Or whatever Nijuu explained to him how they did it.

'She's just awoken from being dead in a new body. She has to learn how to do everything over again. Including seeing, hearing, smelling, walking.'

Yusuke nodded understanding and saw her in pain. 'Can we do anything.'

'Not now. Just help her stand, walk. We might even have to teach her to fight over again-'

Yoko quickly went over to her seeing her sit up and about to walk but promptly fall down. Catching her he spoke in a whisper.

"Kagome you can't walk yet. Stay in the bed and rest." She kept her eyes closed from the moon light. Yoko saw her moving her mouth but didn't hearing anything come out, no voice. Just air. "Nod your head if your throat hurts."

Yusuke saw her nod her head from keeping her eyes closed and Yoko set her down into bed and thought to his own head. 'You're going to get a demon plant for her.'

Yoko stood, tall. 'Nothing too serious, I doubt her body could take it now.' He took out of the window, completely silent from centuries of experience. 'I don't need to tell you.'

Yusuke smirked. 'You just did.'

Yoko turned in the sill, grinned, then leapt out. Yusuke turned seeing Kagome asleep again figuring doing that much probably wore her out. He sat and kept his eyes closed until he sensed Yoko's approach and him downstairs in the kitchen. He couldn't smell her, he couldn't smell even as well as Shuichi, but he could sense her aurora. He hoped she remembered…

'Then again she'd probably have a lot more comfort if she didn't.'

Yoko waited around and when he sensed her ready to wake slowly brought the tea towards the room. He knew Yusuke could smell more than a human, less than him. At times it was refined, others it wasn't. He entered the room seeing Yusuke trying to put something up over the windows and felt his heart hurt as well. The blinds were shut and the light was still so much that she was weeping with her hands over her eyes. Yoko spoke in a whisper of a voice kneeling next to her with the cup of tea as Yusuke put up a dark blue sheet that stopped near all of the light in the room.

"Kagome. Drink this tea. It will help with your throat."

She opened her eyes quickly closing them again. _Seeing still_ hurt. She took the small cup and drank some and started to cough. It burned her throat. Not because it was hot, but because it felt like she had never used her throat before. She felt the cup taken away from her as she continued to cough… Coughing hurt as well. She let out a sigh when it passed and very slowly finished the rest, the cup taken away from her again. She opened her eyes very slowly.

Yusuke smiled. 'Same red eyes.' "Hey Kagome." He saw her look at him confused. "What is it."

Yoko spoke kneeling next to her. "Do you remember everything Kagome." He saw her open her mouth to speak and once again air, no voice. "Kagome."

Yusuke noticed it. "She's not responding to…Her name…"

Yoko looked down and cursed the cruel tama. But in a way. 'Yusuke was right. She has a semi fresh start now. She can do whatever she wants-'

"-I-" her eyes widened.

Yusuke spoke looking at her, down some. "If it still hurts don't force it."

She shook her head lightly. "I…Don't…I remember my name…"

Yusuke looked back up, noticing Yoko perk up as well. "What is it then."

Kagome was very confused. "Where, am, I."

Yoko looked at her noticing that she looked very childlike, and confused. "The house in the human world outside Osaka. The rest are in Makai."

She was still very confused and in seeing it Yusuke spoke. "Why don't you tell us the last thing you remember so we can fill you in from there."

Kagome sighed. Her… Speaking was wearing her out. She opened her eyes again and noticed a paper like leaf and a pencil in her hand. Yoko spoke once she finished, seeing her tired.

"Go to sleep Kagome. There's always tomorrow."

Yusuke watched as Kagome promptly slept as soon as her head was on the pillow and let Yoko think it to him. 'I'm not sure what I remember. I have memories…But I'm looking at them and not living them and I'm not sure if they are even mine. And I don't really know where I'm at…Why I'm here, how I'm here, what's going on, who the rest are...'

Yusuke looked down. 'So she doesn't remember.'

Yoko turned the paper over. 'She did write the both of our names, though it does not hold for much if she knows her name but not… Let's assume nothing. She has been dead for many years.'

Yusuke nodded. 'Right…Can you smell her yet.'

'Do you really want me to tell you-'

'-hey you're not doing what you did to Shuichi with me allright?' He calmed down some. 'Just, tell me.'

'She's your sister now, biologically. So I supposed if Raizen was not joking you'll be wanting to bed her as soon as possible.'

Yusuke growled at him. 'I said she's hot and she still is and even if she was not _biologically _related I wouldn't want to bed her fox.'

Yoko smirked some. 'You think your sister is attractive now do you?'

Yusuke sighed. 'You will _never_ let me live this down.'

'Quite correct. A simple way to find out if she does remember…Enough, make her blush.'

Yusuke looked at him. 'You want me to call you Daddy in the context of the sentence?' He smiled. 'I don't know if she's ready for that.'

Yoko saw his smile. 'Then I see you'll do it.'

Kagome opened her eyes quickly getting used to the light and looked around. The…Yoko, was in the room, the other one wasn't. She felt some muscle in her arms and figured she should work on her legs when she noticed the golden eyes of the fox looking at her. She looked at him.

"Hi."

Yoko felt good inside. "Did you sleep well." He saw her nod. "You want to try walking."

She nodded. "Something's…Different. I don't, feel, like me."

Yoko saw her look at him for a while and smile and hoped it wouldn't be so rare any longer. She wanted him to help her walk. He stood walking over to her and figured to the rest room at the mirror would be good enough for a while so she didn't wear herself out too much. He picked her up by the waist and set her in front of him holding her from behind and saw her straining to move her legs. After a few clumsy steps he saw her fine with the basics and saw her smile some.

"Do, you know why I'm…"

Yoko looked at her walking. "I'll tell you once you sit down."

Yusuke spoke as they walked into the bathroom door. "What so soon Kagome? You wake up and already have Daddy holding you from  
behind-" Yusuke chuckled. "Still there."

Yoko saw Kagome look up in the mirror with a light red blush across her face. "You do remember."

She still blushed. "Can't forget that…But…This…"

Yusuke started speaking as Yoko sat her down on the bed seeing her knees begin to buckle fiercely. "Last thing you remember?"

She thought for a while and shook her head. "Thinking now that I did something stupid…I think the last thing I can think of was being at Tenmaru's place."

"Long depressing story short you ran off with Hiei still we found out that a thought fairy Valkarie was the one getting you to believe that you were the one thinking the thoughts in your head that we all know of and don't have to repeat. You went to the building in the north, made a pure wish on the jewel that would have been fine but Reitouzoku was really in Hiei's body, killed his spirit/soul, grabbed the jewel in your hands and made a wish that tainted it. You were destroyed, Hiei's body was purified, Reitouzoku escaped. I killed Chenja, Sesshomaru was there and we don't know if Akumu is alive or not. Zokusai hasn't been seen, came back here, raised kids, Kieko died, found the tama in the large ass tree of yours and you're now a battle demon… And it's been about seventy nine years."

Kagome was a bit wide eyed. "And I've been…Dead, that long?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yup. Welcome back…You hungry."

"I'm confused."

Yoko spoke. "On what."

She blinked for a while trying to clear her head, looked at Yoko then smiled. "Mostly everything but I figure I have time, right?"

Yoko smiled at her. "Your soul's almost free."

"The shikkon no tama, unless it starts talking to me again I can deal with." She flopped back on the bed and looked up. "I'm just glad that I can walk outside without being shot now." She smiled some. "So I can stick around for a while."

Yusuke smiled. "Good call, but seriously are you hungry."

She looked at herself. "I, don't know…Really. I can't tell. Besides I know I don't really have to worry about it right now…But I can't sense anything yet… And I can see a bit too, well."

Yusuke smirked. "That takes a long while to get used to." He picked her up. "Let's go sis."

Kagome looked at him in his face confused. "What?"

He jumped out of the window. "You comin' Yoko?"

After a while of doing nothing but Yusuke teasing the both of them about nothing they stopped, with Yusuke holding her more than Yoko since she couldn't take more than five steps on her own before falling. They sat down, each under their own tree near one another and rested for a while, though Kagome was the only one who needed to. She smiled some.

"I think I'm happy."

Yusuke smiled at her. "That would be a good thing Kagome."

"But… I am." She pulled herself up from the base of the tree and held onto it. "Can't get me used to this body if I can't take eleven steps."

Yusuke smirked. "You're still talkative."

She shook her head and continued walking. After about a minute to which Yusuke clapped for her she sat down next to Yoko and looked at him.

"You don't have to apologize."

"If you're not angry at me or want me to leave then I should apologize because that's even more of a blessing than being in this body."

Yoko looked at her. "If you are set on doing so then do so later. Your body and mind are exhausted." He smiled at her. "You walked for about twenty seconds I'd suppose that would wear someone out."

"I just want everyone to be…Okay." She looked at Yusuke. "We're all friends."

Yusuke spoke quickly not wanting Yoko to become sad. "Uhm why don't, you get some sleep there Kagome. Long day of walking ahead of you."

Kagome looked at him and studied him for a while as she laid her head on Yoko's lap. He was keeping something from her just then. The both of them were, but she'd have time to figure it out later. She smiled on the inside as she closed her eyes. For the first time she could say that she had someone to call a friend in public without being hated. She wasn't forbidden anymore, she was free.

Over the next few days the similar happened. Smiles, good times, one of the two hunting for Kagome, and her finally able to walk on her own for a day straight without collapsing. At night she either laid on Yoko's lap or just her head, or let Yusuke hold her as she slept. The friend topic never came up again. Most of the talking was done by Yusuke and Yoko, the only difference from Kagome before was that she had inflection in her voice and sometimes spoke longer… Not often. She was still very quiet. When she learned how to move her legs to run the two knew she'd tire out soon. She spoke looking up at night being held by Yusuke.

"Now that I can walk finally I was wondering if you'd… Let me do something." She looked at Yoko. "I know you both are taking it easy on me but I need to get back to where I was before, quick, then surpass that… I wanna go into Makai, on my own for some time."

Yoko narrowed his eyes some. "You truly do not remember everything if you were to ask such a question."

Yusuke smiled. "He's got a good point. There is a reason why we're keeping you in the human world aside from you can't fight yet."

She looked up at Yusuke. "I want to be forced into it so that when I come back you can both truly train me. I'll kill whatever sees me. I just need to do this on my own."

Yoko growled. 'Go into Makai and let some male see you 'unmated' for himself and take you when you can't fight back.' "Why do you want to prove yourself so quickly."

She looked at Yoko. "Both of you."

Yoko spoke. 'She's determined. She will get hurt, but she's seen that life can be good to her. She won't become hard and cold from it.' "Come back to the family house in six months. We'll be waiting."

Kagome hugged Yusuke knowing he would have still flat out refused. "Thank you Yoko, Yusuke. Besides something's up with the both of you more than I know you're not telling me. And I think you might stop and cradle me if you were training me, the both, and I started to bleed because of one of you."

Yusuke smiled at her. 'She's got that right. Hadn't thought of that. But that doesn't mean I ain't taggin' the girl and killing the first thing that attacks, let her get mad at me then lead. The thought of her weeping again…She's never trained with any of us before.' "Yeah yeah yeah. Just come back in three pieces or less so I can stitch your tight ass us okay?"

She looked at him, Yoko, then laid on Yusuke's chest and went to sleep. Yoko spoke knowing she was asleep.

"She'll be going straight to Sesshomaru."

Yusuke nodded. "Thought of that too. I guess better though, because right now a human is stronger than her and in makai someone would either taunt and kill her or force mating on her… And maybe she doesn't see you just as a friend but doesn't want to say something around me."

"She hasn't even let me hold her, _you_."

Yusuke put his hand to the back of his head, the other completely supporting Kagome. "I don't know? She just came to me and put herself in my arms…Give her time. Maybe she doesn't want to do anything when she's weak since you two had a major complex about making sure the other was never injured and would kill even a bird that got near if the other didn't will it. And if not that she has forgotten some things. She didn't remember that Souta wasn't a fighter, that she even had Katsumi." He closed his eyes to pass the time. "We'll just wait for Sesshomaru to beat her up, break her down and build her back up. She won't be where she was before at that time but…"

Yoko understood. 'Better than any of us could do for her simply just because it's Sesshomaru. Even if he's acted horrifically to her during her fire and ice years.' "When's the last time you've been in _Makai_."

Yusuke smiled big. "Awh so you wanna go killin' for a while? Sounds good to me. And along the way we can kill whoever Katsumi has up in her pu-"

Yoko growled at him raising his energy some. "-do not."

Yusuke smirked. "She is _just_ like you Yoko, what would you expect."

Kagome woke with a rub against Yusuke and looked up at the both of them hearing Yoko speak. "You're off to Sesshomaru now."

Kagome looked at him leaning on Yusuke. "I figured you two didn't want me there so I said nothing."

"Why think that."

"Don't know." She stood and gave Yoko a hug then walked off. "Later."

Yusuke smirked at her walking off. "Doesn't talk much…Maybe even less thinking about it."

Yoko spoke. "She does speak less. Before was 'more frequent' than now but shorter sentences. Now less frequent, longer sentences."

"But she's more affectionate. Sound of mind for ya Yoko she's not going to have Sesshomaru hold her as she sleeps."

Kagome walked behind and around a city. She didn't know how to hide her markings. Yusuke knew how to. She continued on not tired at all and was glad some of her muscles were just fine now. The first time she had tried jumping she fell down and almost shed a tear in how much pain she was in. She really had to do everything over again. And she wanted to do it right, with Sesshomaru. He'd protect her while she learned and that would be about the only thing she would be doing… She just didn't feel right about the two at times. Not in a sheer danger for her life…Something else.

After eight days walking and two running, noticing how slow she was she came to a Torii and walked under it to the trek to where she sensed Sesshomaru. His aurora, even when hidden, was distinct to her, he had told her how to find him at all times and she wouldn't betray his trust and tell anyone. She waited at the front door knowing _not_ to barge in and wondered if she truly sensed so little that no one could sense her. She spoke knowing if there was a dog inside, they'd hear her.

"I need to see lord Sesshomaru."

The doors opened no more than a second later and a lone demon, type she couldn't tell, stood. "Who are you and what of your business with my master."

If he couldn't tell it was best not to unless Sesshomaru told her. "I have news about a possible sighting of the sacred cursed shikkon tama."

He nodded. "Enter…He is in his study."

Knowing he really was in his study she walked up the stairs and down a long hall to a middle room and heard a baritone voice.

"Enter."

Kagome opened the door closing it behind her and looked at Sesshomaru not looking up at her and decided to speak if he couldn't sense it in her aurora. "Uhm, lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru still didn't look up at her. "Woman I am not a fool I know you're Kagome now inform me of what has happened."

"I haven't been told everything and those whom I were with were keeping many things from me. As well, I can not remember everything. I was told the jewel was found tainted half inside of the tree and the Toushin pulled it out causing my form to be this. I woke, was briefly informed of what had happened. But all of my senses, abilities, body functions are on par to a new born and I have to learn everything over again. This was around twenty days ago. I would have come sooner but I just learned to walk without collapsing ten days ago, can barley sense in front of me, and came here from Osaka."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "You will be informed as you train. Go to Touimaru and have him start the basics with you."

Katsumo looked up from where he stood with Shio and Nijuu. "Father."

Nijuu stuck his head up. "Yusuke's here? Does that mean we can go back then?"

Shio yawned scaring off the lesser demon they had been taunting. "Yeah only reason we came here _was_ to _look_ for him."

Katsumo ran off. "I can find them and ask real quick but I barley sensed them, both. Hope they don't run off because it's too hard to track Dad and impossible to track Yoko!"

Katsumi smirked as she quickly ran off from stealing what was under her arm. She jumped out of the small castle having guards trying to attack her and didn't stop until she reached her cave. Remembering what her father had told her, especially since she had just gotten this cave, she set the object down and moved three stones around cutting some and eventually wound up with seventeen small ones. She went back into the cave getting four rocks that looked some what like buddha and set them around the seventeen, infused the little ones with a speck of her energy and saw a side door much further back open.

Smiling in delight she entered only seeing about three things that she had stolen. The cave was really new, her first cave, much to her pride and delight, had finally filled up and she killed the creatures in this one and started on her work. She set down the large painting, deciding it had looked pretty along with a pot of gold. Put the pot was beautifully crafted and in the shape of a rose. And knowing first hand how much a rose could hurt she decided to give it to her father to try to make him smile again. He would have to like it. She left the room causing the rock slab to slide over and blend in as if nothing were there then picked up the seventeen rocks and tossed them into the cave. She smiled at her work, turned around to leave and smiled big.

"Daddy!" She gave him a hug. "You finally decided to take up one of my offers! I'm so glad you're here. How are you?"

Yoko was impressed. He could find her easily, locking onto her prideful spirit, but outside of that it would have taken him much longer. His daughter stood wearing a lavish slightly revealing kimono with silver stitches for a pattern on the back that was a large white fox with eight tails. Her black and white/silver hair was behind her now in a braid, brown eyes, with her right ear slightly bent. Yoko wondered if, like Nijuu, she could even unbend it. Her tail pushed him.

"Say something Daddy!"

"Did Katsumo find you."

She shook her head. "I'd hope not otherwise what type of thief could I be." She pointed. "He's over to the west of here some where and has been trying to track me. Been catching up since he came back and told big brother to find me." She laughed a bit. "But, you know Nijuu can't use what he's got and hasn't."

Yoko growled at her. "It is irresponsible for you to be going around and using men with sex kit and if you do n-"

Katsumi smiled, giggled a bit and hugged him holding on looking up at him. "-Daddy even I know that! The one thing I remember Mama had told me when I was a tiny kit on a tit as Shio used to say was that…That 'don't turn out to be exactly like your father'." She smiled. "And I wanna be like you Dad but from stories and other people around here you had sex more than you ate I think. I like being a thief, it's fun, but I haven't rutted with a man yet Daddy."

He looked at her closer. "You have the scent on you of no longer being a virgin for your own protection."

She nodded. "I don't want some guy coming up to me when I'm in heat and try to make me submit. If that's there I'm safe, and helps make my well woven stories of being irresistible all the more true." She smiled big at him. "It's good to see you out Daddy- Oh I just got back from a little thing and got a gift for you!"

Yoko nodded. "Later-"

Katsumi growled some. "-you're a spirit fox Daddy what are you doing with a very old scent of some _woman_ on you."

"Very good. I had told Katsumo that I nor Yusuke wanted any of you at the family house for some time. The lingering scent of this woman you will see once you all are allowed to return to Ningenkai." He saw the glare she was giving him as a small current started to pick up. "You're not going to blow me over with that, and you will understand when I tell you when I feel fit to."

She nodded. "Yes Daddy. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything. Just…It's good to see you not killing yourself, that's all."

"You have been in Makai all this time."

She smiled. "Daddy the rest can't do anything on their own. I'm a grown woman since I was seventy five I like being at the family home, but I'm a strong proud woman who's not going to be a bum like her older brother and Shio… And worthless Souta. Katsumo does good enough and I know he'd stay away once Yusuke cheers up some. He was gone mainly living in Makai too like me until Aunty Kieko started getting really old."

Yoko nodded. "Come. I want to see your thievery skills in action for myself so I can tell you what to approve on… This is your cave?"

Katsumi saw her father walking around. "This is my second cave Daddy. When I first started stealing I wasn't as good as I thought I was so I worked on stealth for about fifteen years before I claimed my first treasure cave. It's filled now…" She put her hand to the back of her head. "Guess I need to work on that some too then."

Yoko shook his head moving aside the rock with his own strength. "The illusion is good, I can just see through it." He raised a brow at her. "I _did_ teach you how to do so in the first place."

She smiled. "Yes Daddy…." She went in front of him. "Well? Where are we going to I'm still new in this area, it's not Japan after all."

'Either she really is trying to be just like me aside of bedding any _male_ that passed her standards or some how she's following exactly what I did when I first started out, though older some. I had started out in Japan and went to the Koreas after I filled my first cave in Japan.' He nodded. "Nijuu is doing better than we both give him credit for if he's tracked you here. Come, I know of a place to test your skills."


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome opened her eyes, saw herself a bloody mess and sighed. 'Meaning Touimaru beat the crap out of me again... Why doesn't he tell him that I'm Kagome? He knows how close I am to his kids though I'm not sure why… They two were cold to me to say the least as I was apparently born. Oh well, he has a reason for everything.'

She stood leaving the massive room and went to cleanse herself in a shower opting not to use the hot spring in the condition she was in. She stood letting the hot water run over her and noticed, once again as normal, she was perfectly healed without a single scar. From Touimaru at least. The sacred jewel scar would be there no matter what body she was in. She touched it feeling a soft hum from it and would have to…_safely_ experiment with that later. She knew it had plans and though she wanted nothing to do with them didn't have a choice.

'Even worse _Sesshomaru_ can sense it's restless and I'll be training the moment I get out of this shower, why I camp out in here. Take an hour long shower, think to myself for some time, go to the dojo, train. Food, when he deems fit…Surprisingly Sesshomaru hasn't stepped foot near me since… He sensed the jewel in me. He said no one else could but made me train even more. So having to cut something out he got rid of me eating once a week.' She smirked seeing the water being turned off from the source, her thinking time was up. 'Only twenty minutes, guess it's another 'get used to the shit getting beat out of you Kagome day because there are demons out there more powerful than you just like the one beating you now' day.' She took a towel drying herself off. 'Though, I bet Yoko and Yusuke'll be a bit shocked to see how far Sesshomaru really _did_ push me.'

Kagome put on traditional training clothing and left for the dojo only to turn a corner seeing Sesshomaru wearing a plan garb in front of her. She bowed.

"Ah, lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Your performance has been acceptable though your stay has expired." He saw her blink, she didn't realize six months had passed. It had been over six months. "Leave."

She nodded. "Thank you lord Sesshomaru."

He turned and walked off. "And continue to control your anger even if it is hereditary now."

She nodded and knew he was smirking. Even when she was human she had considered him a friend, he had just never said it to her. She left with the clothes on her back and deciding that she hadn't eaten in about two weeks from all of the beatings she received… 'Training' that she'd need to replenish her training. She walked out of the estate property and headed for the woods when she looked up at the night sky, was wide eyed remembering the constellations in the sky from before she entered and comparing it to those now… Taking off running snatching a squirrel out of a tree eating on the run.

'I've been gone for a year!'

Yoko looked up in the middle of the plains lands in Makai. "She's running back now."

Yusuke yawned waking up from a nap in the middle of a field of grass and some wild flowers. "That's actually…" Yusuke stood and thought about it. "That's damn fast."

Yoko nodded. "Agreed. I would have thought Sesshomaru to keep her for at least five years."

Yusuke took off running. "Well let's get back before she does… That's not possible so never mind. We're _a lot_ farther off than she is. We'll be lucky if we can get back in a month. After a few days she'll probably come looking for us but with as little energy that she'll of gained by then she won't even make it half way to China." He smirked at Yoko, now in fox form to keep up. "Even you've never been to this country."

Yoko thought to him running. 'I went more north after India, I haven't been around the world contrary to popular belief."

"Whatever Yoko."

Kagome ran to the house and stopped before entering it. She knew no one had been in for a long time. She couldn't even sense the hum of electricity running through the house as normal. She looked down about twenty meters from the house.

'Guess they didn't wait up.' She shrugged then nodded. 'I'll just find them and apologize. Sesshomaru wouldn't have let me leave anyway but at least I would have kept track of time.' She took off to a Makai portal hoping to get some energy off of them. 'I can sense both of them-' She sighed and took off running. 'They're not even in _Asia Makai_.'

Yusuke yawned running backwards in front of the fox. "Come on Yoko I'm going _backwards_. You've got to be able to catch up to me."

The large fox growled. 'What ever gave you the idea that I could _ever_ out run you if you used your energy.'

Yusuke smirked. "I just wanted to see if you could. Why I raced you to Uzbekistan Makai in the first place."

'You may stop taunting this in my face whenever you'd like _Toushin_ so that you may continue on to bed your sister the moment we return to the family house.'

Yusuke glared at him. "Shut it fox."

'I'm not even speaking in the first place so it would be rather hard to shut my mouth. As well, foxes can't speak a language you can understand Yusuke, so it would be-'

"-Okay I get it!" He turned around. "But really _stop_ saying I'm going to rutt with Kagome. If Raizen is right… I don't want to do that to her, because I _know_ she sees me as a really good friend and not a bed partner. I don't want to betray her trust because of battle demon instincts." He turned seeing Yoko a bit more alert. "What is it."

Yoko morphed into his upright form. "Someone's approaching."

Yusuke looked ahead seeing some dust from the sand kick up and soon growled to himself. "Damnit…"

Four bald men ran up, quickly, to Yusuke and bowed. "Raizen sama."

Yusuke glared at them. "I told one of the four of you to refrain from _ever_ calling me by that name."

The one smirked. "I'm honored that you remember me Uremeshi sama. Your father lord Raizen request for you to come to his estate, as well, feel free to bring any friends and family with you, especially your two sons…"

Another one spoke. "Infact the Spirit Kitsune's family as well as your own _should_ come."

Yusuke stood his ground. "And when I say no. Meaning I'm not going."

_'Then you'll be sorry fool because your ass is very late.'_

Yusuke looked up, pist, and shouted. "Damnit get the fuck out of my head old bastard! Stay out-"

_'-I was never out in the first place I do have other things to do than look at your pathetic life all of the time. Don't presume that you will __**ever**__ be anything over me fool. You're closest to my estate in west China Makai since you don't know Makai geography and need human landmarks to find your blind ass around. Follow these four there, now.'_

"You're a cursed voice in my head fuck you fuck yourself I ain't-"

Raizen cut him off again. _'-you either come now or wait for ten minutes then come. I'm giving you a choice.'_

Yusuke was confused but didn't show it. "Why ten minutes."

_'Someone of mine is coming for you as well and will be where your ass is standing by then. If you leave now according to your mind set it's better.'_

Yusuke spoke. "So what you make my ass run there using your mind shit pissing the hell out of me for a long time or I go by choice?" He growled. "You're not controlling me again bastard."

_'Be my guest. Then wait ten minutes. I'm not trying to work against you fool but you can't take help when it's given to you. Pathetic idiot.'_

Yusuke dared not to think. The bastard has just left him alone for that time, not him blocking him out. He closed his eyes frustrated. Whoever his _old man_ was sending to make him come, he'd kick his ass back to this estate if he even lived. _No one_ told him what to do.

_'I am __**and**__ I can stop being so GD arrogant fool.'_

Yusuke growled. "Prick."

Yoko spoke to Yusuke seeing the four waiting for a response, him to come with them. "Yusuke."

Yusuke didn't take his eyes off of them. "Bastard's sending someone to make me go back in ten minutes and I'll going to kill the unlucky piece of shit that follows my old man."

"You do realize that trying to escape Raizen is not possible."

"I know, but I will come to the jerk on my own time on my own terms not his ass telling me how when and shit-" Yusuke's eyes widened. "-Oh G no."

Yoko didn't know what caused him such worry, fear. "Yusuke."

Raizen laughed. _'Fool. I never said I was sending some one to you, just that someone was coming. You're too much of a hot head get it out of your-'_

Yusuke yelled. "-You leave her the fuck alone bastard!"

_'My blood runs through her veins she's mine however she came to be and if you don't tell me because you __**are**__ keeping that from me I'll beat it out of her. To be honest I would have left her if you came on your own. Fool.'_

Yoko was now very worried. "Kagome… But I can't even sense her or feel her soul-She shouldn't have that much energy from nothing now. Not even Sesshomaru can make that improvement in her."

Kagome ran worried. No demons had spotted her at all…But…There was something wrong with Yusuke's sense, tense. And now dread and fear. And the same was with Yoko, but surprisingly slightly less. She ran on, unable to go any faster when she heard a loud shout in the distance.

"Kagome run away now I'm se-"

Kagome's eyes widened seeing a man with near black purple hair and pointed ears in front of her not able to sense him until it was too late and had a fist in her face. She let out a small shout getting kicked into the ground, stepped on, slashed in the back and picked up by the neck, punched down-

Yoko closed his eyes in sheer anger letting blood drip from his palms as he heard Kagome in sheer pain. She probably didn't even know what was going on. And she had improved greatly since she had learned how to walk…But the demon brutally attacking her because Yusuke wouldn't do as his father asked-

"-Yusuke."

Yusuke blasted the man off of Kagome and shouted. "Damnit old man I said enough a long ass time ago-"

_'Then you should have started walking a long ass time ago."_

Yusuke was keeping the red from his eyes. Kagome laid on the ground, though less than thirty seconds, with a broken leg, shredded back, coughing up blood, part of her spine visible…

And she was weeping.

Yusuke looked down at her seeing the man easily back onto his feet and got a closer look at him and knew he was a snake demon...Some type of reptile. But looking back at Kagome…

'She looks so small…'

Yusuke looked at the reptile seeing him smirking at him wiping some blood from his mouth. "Raizen sent you to do this."

"Of course Raizen sama. Though he has no interest in her for the sort your, battle demon relative is rather attractive. I haven't seen a female of your kind in decades…" He looked at her to Yusuke in his eyes. "And she's unmated-"

Yusuke went in front of him and punched into his chest, energy around his hand and pulled out leaving a large hole. Working person of his old man or not, doing _that_ to Kagome would get _anyone_ killed. Yusuke picked her up, still weeping slightly and pushed on the back of her neck to knock her out and looked at the four bald men.

"Lead the way."

They bowed. "Of course Uremeshi sama."

Yoko looked around not able to stand the sight of Kagome as such as Yusuke ran with her but knew trying something against Raizen would land him dead before he could even get near the room that he was in. By someone else. Demons that had the years he had did not associate with weak company in close quarters, he knew that for a fact. But this was the last place he wanted for Kagome.

'As well, she is unmated, does have power, and is attractive. If she does see me as only a friend now then so be it but I will protect her until my last breath and make sure _no_ male touches her unless she deems fit.' He looked around and turned thinking to Yusuke. 'Nijuu, Shio and Katsumo are in the far distance.'

Yusuke closed his eyes for a moment running through the barrier again seeing a serene Disney scene once again, but with local animals and lower demons. 'Are they in one piece.'

'It seems so. Katsumo has enough sense to know when and when not to fight something he can not do anything about.'

'And of the other her.'

'If Raizen doesn't want to send for her she won't be found, though, as well I worry for her safety.'

Yusuke understood. Another unmated female. He concentrated on the run to get his mind off of wanting to kill his old man knowing that wouldn't happen any time soon and soon entered a smaller estate than before, though still very large. The four stopped running as soon as they reached the doors, opened them, and bowed.

"Uremeshi sama there are rooms for you prepared as for the four offspring once they arrive." Yusuke nodded. They were sending for Katsumi as well. "Also the room for the youngest battle demon has medicinal supplies already in store."

Yoko walked outside of the estate. "We're going to the forest."

Kagome gained consciousness feeling like shit but kept her body functions asleep so that she could listen uninhibited. She felt Yusuke holding her gently and Yoko across from him feeling the faint vibrations through Yusuke as he spoke.

"Makes sense then…But why do you think they want all of the punk kids here? I'd understand Katsumo and Shio but ass hole didn't have any use for them before, he wouldn't even look at them."

"I would have thought to see if they have progressed since last seeing them, but in how he has had access to you mind he would already know there isn't improvement. I honestly don't know."

Yusuke yawned. "Well we're here now. With hope worhtless'll move back into the house so no one thinks it's abandoned. If not just kill the human in it and take it back. Blame it on some wild fox or something."

Yoko raised a brow. "Wild fox."

Yusuke smiled. "Would be you wouldn't it? Not sure if plastering pictures of the great Yoko Kurama in the newspapers would be good for you though." He looked down seeing Kagome yawhn against his chest and looked down at her. "Feel like a freight train ran you over eh."

She kept her eyes closed. "Hmm. Where are we."

Yoko spoke. "Raizen's estate in the happy forest west China in Makai."

Kagome leaned on Yusuke more. "What happened."

Yusuke spoke resting his chin on her head. "I was stupid and didn't act quick enough and you got your hide torn into because I didn't want to be here."

Yoko watched their interactions and noticed something even more than before. 'As sick as it sounds there is nothing between them. Yusuke had said in the past Kagome helped to calm him down, and Kagome had said she keeps the people she cares about the most furthest from her in most circumstances. Now that she doesn't have to… They're just extremely close friends that find comfort in one another, words not needed at times.' He saw Yusuke rub against her check and her to likewise. 'I think he needs it more than she does.'

Kagome spoke. "Yoko's lost in his mind again."

Yusuke tossed a small rabbit at him that tried, and failed, at running past seeing Yoko catch it. "He's not that far gone. Yo Yoko! What ch'a thinking about huh?"

Yoko looked at them, seeing Yusuke turn her around. He was smiling at him big, Kagome looking. They really all were close friends.

"Nothing." He snapped the neck of the rabbit. "You should eat something Kagome, even if it was cute."

Kagome caught the dead rabbit tossed gently at her and stood up having Yusuke balance her some and walked off without a word. Some things had changed about her, but she was _not_ going to start eating around _anyone_ if she could help it. She ate quickly not wanting to be in the happy forest for too long alone before she cursed a bird looking at her and went back sensing Yusuke off somewhere, probably getting rid of frustration on something unsuspecting and smiled knowing he waited for her to wake before doing so. Still a bit sleepy she sat next to Yoko, looked at him, and waited for as long as she could before tiring out. She was still young, the body, and she supposed thinking about it her an she couldn't keep awake any longer waiting for him to say anything. She laid across on his lap wondering if she did something wrong, as usual, and closed her eyes.

"I love you Yoko."

Yoko turned not expecting it at all. "Kagome." He shook her head. 'Maybe I should have looked at her if she wanted to tell me. She can't keep awake any longer…But do you love me as a friend, or something more?'

Yusuke sat back down with a tension realized sigh and spoke seeing Yoko looking at her. "You know she thinks you don't like her any more like big Daddy should. Why she's slightly hesitant around you."

Yoko continued to look at her. "Where did she think that from."

"Honestly she said that you didn't keep me ten meters from you two at all times scared that she would disappear again, something like that. Just that she knew with time you had changed but didn't think in that aspect…She's just not used to being open with anyone yet Yoko, give her some time, that and if you fuck her now her body's still young and it might be too much for all of you."

Yoko sighed. "Crude."

Yusuke smirked. "Thanks. We're all pals right? So we all gotta look after her from everyone and kill 'em."

Kagome woke a bit disappointed but put the feeling aside, stretched against Yoko knowing he was already awake and stood walking off. Figuring they were a bit confused to as how she could heal perfectly that damn fas-

"-how the hell did you heal that fucking fast?"

Kagome smirked still walking on. "Practice."

Yusuke shook his head and waited for her to walk off some. "How powerful did Sesshomaru get her to, I can't tell. E class or something that I just made up."

"I shouldn't of put it past Sesshomaru but Kagome is a very high D class, perhaps even C."

Yusuke looked at him. "You're shitting me. It took _Hiei_ one hundred fifty years according to Koenma to get to that." He looked off in the distance. "Well damn. I mean I know it's not enough and it's not going to happen over night… But that's damn impressive… Wow."

"What do you think Raizen truly wants with the both of you."

"Me he said he was going to beat my ass into shape…But kagome…" Yusuke looked on still. "I'm scared for her, because I truly don't know."

Kagome returned seeing the both sitting around, looked at them looking at her and figured they'd either tell her or wouldn't and sat down next to Yusuke. After about half a day she noticed the stars and could still track where she was about, though the… She wasn't sure if she should call it a different dimension or not, but the patterns were new to her. It was the 'disney forest' after all. She moved next to Yoko after a few more hours, looked at him. When he turned she continued to look at him for a while before she got onto her kneeling upright and gently kissed Yoko.

Yoko ignored Yusuke's comment about clearing the forest with the sounds of the two of them rutting, put Kagome on his lap and kissed her for a while as Yusuke walked off. Yoko growled in his chest feeling everything fall back into place and spoke as he lifted her up taking her out of her pants.

"What's wrong."

Kagome was a bit timid. "Yoko…"

'She doesn't want to mate in this forest.' He kissed her again and lifted her arms up taking her out of her shirt and cut the bindings with one claw from her chest. "I'm not going to." He smirked looking at her. "There are other things we can do asides."

Yoko saw her smile some with a nod and never figured her for one to be timid and hesitant. 'Which meant the entire time she was ice and fire and we rutted there were times when I thought I had convinced her she wanted to and she still didn't. She's trying to speak up now. There's so much I have to learn about you Kagome. To start again, do things right.'

Kagome let out a small cry feeling herself fiercely pulled by her neck off of Yoko claws digging into her arm and a necklace around her neck. It was on a black string and a small stone pendant hung from it. Yoko stood pist that someone would touch Kagome, bothering an intimate time between the two, scare her, hurt her. He looked at the male seeing him very similar to the reptile that had beaten her before and figured Raizen used them to do his dirty work. The reptile laughed some pressing Kagome tight to his body.

"It's a good thing this bitch was only servicing you and nothing farther. She'll be gone for a long time and if you had mated" the reptile put a hand on her rear squeezing some causing her to whimper and Yoko to bark at him. "with her tight ass…Bad for the both of yo-"

"-let her go _now_."

The reptile shook his head, hand slowly going further down her body looking at Yoko. "Why should I? Even if I weren't doing as I was told to, if you can't look after this woman you want as a mate and I can take her from you," He smirked hearing Kagome let out a gasp as a finger went into her. "then she'd be mine. And by the feel of it you serviced her as well." He moved his finger about some chuckling and liking Yoko pisted off. "And by the way Spirit fox this forest is enchanted. You can't manipulate the plants in it. So it's just us three."

Yoko growled wanting to end this seeing the man finger Kagome, her more scared then aroused. "What does Raizen want with her."

The reptile smiled. "She's weak and he's going to make her not weak in the best, most efficient quickest way that he's come across in all of his years. This necklace makes it so that you can't lock onto her soul, that only tracking her like a fox would work." He took his fingers out of her and licked them looking down at her. "You taste good, would have made Kurama a lucky fox." A portal opened up behind him and he threw her in shutting it before Yoko could do anything. "Too late now."

Yoko had the reptile pinned to a tree glaring at him. "Tell me what you've done with her."

"Raizen sama doesn't want anything of his weak, and that woman screams weakness even if she was the one on top. But he was a bit confused for a while when he saw her markings, she's only one year old and looks like that. So if she is somehow an adult, though one, he's going to make her powerful. And dainty training won't be quick enough so he told me to toss her into a remote location of Makai, on her own, with the smell of her arousal over her, nude, scared, and let her hack it out until he decides she's done for a while." He laughed some then hissed feeling Yoko's claws deep into his sides. "You may kill me, but if your woman is how she is now in Makai they might kill her. The necklace also prevents her from leaving Makai as well. And it won't bother Raizen sama, just means she was weak. But if she lives, and isn't forced into mating, do you think she'll really still want you-"

Yoko slashed through his sides effectively killing the reptile and took off running. He'd track her the old fashioned way, he really couldn't sense her, feel her at all. And though he had the up most confidence in her to survive, he knew for a fact that she wouldn't be anywhere near the strongest of the demons out there…

Yoko ran on fours not wanting to think about it anymore. He'd never not been able to feel her soul, sense her, her, when he knew she was alive and figured Raizen really had wanted all of them here. Throw Kagome away to make her strong, and seeing Yusuke running up in the distance, himself not slowing down at all, their training since Yusuke still hadn't proven himself to Raizen would be to track down Kagome… And basic training for the children praying they would give up on trying to find Katsumi. She was his only daughter he claimed and didn't want her to be ravished by one of the reptile demons or someone else.

Yusuke ran up to Yoko. "What's going on."

'Raizen sent another reptile after Kagome and threw her into a makai portal to somewhere. I can't feel her at all. He put a necklace on her blocking it from me as well as preventing her from leaving Makai.'

Yusuke was pist, but mainly worried. 'She probably has a little blood on her, nude, and an aroused smell…Oh g…'

Yoko growled. 'Precisely. Can you sense her.'

Yusuke cursed his old man. 'No. We're not going to get to her in time since we have no idea of where she's at. Let's just hope she's in a desolate area… And no one smells her.'

'Why does Raizen care about myself and my kits.'

"Fuck him I have no damn idea what runs through his head."

Kagome landed on her side letting out a whimper, stood and quickly started running. She could feel every eye in the tall grass area on her. She saw the sun blazing bright in the sky and had no idea where she was. She had never seen grass _taller_ than her in her life-

Kagome let out a shout feeling something knock her down. She pushed up only feeling herself picked up and saw a man with grayish skin, black hair and a skinny tail smirking at her licking his lips.

"Woman I don't know how you just fell from the sky but by your own bad luck you're my dinner-" He punched her in the gut and quickly started running out of the grass. "Better yet since you're so feisty I bet one of my sons would like to practice 'how to' with you-"

Kagome cried out getting punched in the face and after about two minutes found herself thrown down onto the ground. There was a very small clearing of space and herself under one tree. She looked seeing four smaller demons that looked like the male who had taken her and a female on the other side of the tree on her side with a large belly. She stood, or at least tried to only to have one of the younger ones knock her down and step on her keeping her down. She screamed feeling the two smallest trying to eat at her side as the one not doing anything spoke.

"Father what type of demon was this?"

The man shrugged. "Fell from the sky and I figured if the others were after her you four deserved her the most." He knocked the two on her sides off of her. "But she's not for eating. Keep her around so you know how to use what your mother and I gave you."

The four spoke at once. "What?"

He sighed. "To learn how to mate a woman." He kicked Kagome in her back causing her to shout. "Understand now or do you two _still_ want to live with your parents?"

Kagome had closed her eyes. She had come this far, been killed four times, betrayed, shat on spit on fucked raped lied to… She wasn't going to let some demons use her as a practice toy then eat her. _Hell no_. She didn't know what Raizen wanted with her, and she didn't care. She couldn't leave Makai, but that didn't mean she couldn't find out where her family was and go to them. She wasn't about to be killed a fifth time.

"Get off of me now."

The father laughed. "Woman you're delirous from your side pouring out blood. You're in no position for a threat."

Kagome pushed up quickly raising her aurora looking dead at the father with a gleam in her eye. "Who said it was a threat."

Killing the entire family had been easy enough. The children were still very young and didn't know how to put up much of a fight while the father was the most difficult. After getting clawed into enough times she punched into his chest coming out with some organ and let him die on the ground. His mate, being too pregnant to do much, was an easy slit of the throat. If she had let her live, she would have come after her.

And now she sat near a shallow area of water in the middle of the all too hot land she was in. She had already cleaned herself off and killed something else that was much weaker than her for his clothing and to use as bandages. Her side screamed for her to pass out, her mind told her she'd be dead if she did. She waited for a few hours for night fall and looked at the sky as she changed her bandages again, she was bleeding a lot and wondered when the last time the dead children had eaten.

'That constellation. I'm in Ivory Coast Makai, far from Japan…I'll make it back and alive, Yoko, Yusuke…' She stood sensing something looking at her and ran. 'Just maybe not any time soon.'

Yusuke woke up not remembering that he had fallen asleep. HE smirked on the inside seeing Yoko truly asleep.

'Kagome you're still the only one who catches me when I fall asleep and am supposed to be awake on guard.'

He looked around at the bamboo forest they were in seeing a lesser demon crawl about trying to blend in and be ignored. He smirked and put a fraction of energy onto his finger seeing the demon quickly scurry off and started laughing-

Yusuke stood a bit scared. "Yoko!"

Yoko quickly woke up and by the voice could tell Yusuke wasn't joking around this time- Yoko stood and took off running.

"Katsumi."

Yoko ran figuring Yusuke had been able to tell as well because he had also raised her, just didn't see her as a daughter. He continued on for about an hour and heard a loud yelp and into a thick area of the bamboo forest looked on. There was a black and silver kitsune with four tails completely evenly streaked all over save a large white/silver spot on the underbelly of the fox. It's back right leg was clearly broken and was heavily bleeding all over-

Yoko quickly held Yusuke back putting a hand on his chest catching him from fighting. "It's an illusion." He nodded. "She has five tails first of all, and I can see through it."

Yusuke couldn't tell but trusted Yoko. "She's gotten a lot better if the both of us had thought it was real at one point. Looks _too_ real."

"She is my daughter, but they have improved vastly."

Yusuke growled to himself seeing the five demons attack Katsumi, pick her up and walk off with her, supposed back in her humanoid form. "They're with Raizen. I've seen them before. Infact last time I was there I tried to memorize everyone in that damned place, both of them. How far away can she hold illusions."

"About a days run for her…I can't tell where she's at though."

"Isn't that a good thing."

"It's bad first of all because they did try to find her. She went from Korea to Nepal in twenty three years Yusuke, which is extremely odd. That and I don't know if she's been seen or continues to do this. She might not even know what's going on."

Yusuke looked around. "We should find her. She might have over heard something that we don't know of. Got any fox way of contacting her?"

"Follow me."

Yoko ran off making no sound letting his tail hit every other pole of bamboo. After a while he waited against a small cave.

"You scented the panda food so that she could follow you here."

"She has to be in the area, otherwise she wouldn't know when to run."

Yusuke looked down. "I know you don't want me to-"

"-then don't-" Yoko smirked seeing his daughter come up to him and give him a hug. "Katsumi you've improved."

She gave a hug to Yusuke. "Hey you learn stuff when you're forced to." Her folded ear bended some more. "Is there someplace not so open we can go to?" She shivered. "I shouldn't be around here."

Yoko nodded. "It's fine here, we won't be staying long. Did Katsumo find you Katsumi."

She nodded with her hair in a single tie and wearing a very plain kimono with pants. "I went to the family house after a year forgetting how time flies only to see Souta there. Not even bothering to go inside I went back into Makai and… After about seventeen years since I had a severely bad feeling when I was at our house… I haven't been back."

Yoko spoke. "Someone was trying to spy on you."

She nodded. "Well after seventeen years I sensed Katsumo in Mongolia Makai and saw him worn out and tired. Katsumo looked sorta like you do now Yusuke, after I got him to sit down and eat a little. And he told me what was going on. Eight years prior to then Nijuu and Shio, who he refused to go with because he knew they'd get caught _got caught._ But since he told them to disappear and not go into Ningenkai because he saw someone watching the family house when he went to tell Souta…

I wanted Katsumo to come with me since he wasn't an idiot and I knew someone had been trying but failing in tracking me. And he did…But about two years ago the continued to come after us and find us and I knew it was because of him but I wasn't going to let him go alone again…That was the last time I had seen him. We were in India Makai, and a group of reptile demons had found us. We had fought before, but these… They were different. A lot more powerful and we knew we wouldn't be leaving so easily… That and they were scaring me a bit and Katsumo could tell and didn't like it. But they tore into both of us severly and he managed to get me and run off to some underwater cave, bandaged me, smirked and said he wasn't going to be the cause of my death, not to get caught because he didn't know why they would be after me, and left. Since then I haven't been seen… But what happened."

Yusuke yawned. "My old man found us and is looking for all of you, why, not really sure. But we're looking for someone that he kinda separated from us and have been searching for… Twenty four years right about now I'd guess. The bad thing about it is that we can't sense if this person is dead or alive and have no idea where'z at-"

Katsumi looked at her father. "-Nijuu said Mom's alive."

Yoko spoke. "When."

"Katsumo said about a year before he found me, that they'd run into each other ever so often. That Mom was alive and that he and Shio were tracking her. So I've been on the path he was, but they keep getting too close and I have to change paths. Is she?"

"She's who we're trying to find. Where was Nijuu at when Katsumo saw him last."

"Didn't say, but it's cold now and I… I'm not a spirit fox but he did say something big was blocking her from him most of the time, just for a brief moment." She looked around. "I don't mean to be rude but now adays I don't stay in one area for too long and I'd slow you two down and you can both be confidant that I won't get caught unless….Well…"

Yoko gave her a hug. "Understood. Be stealthy Katsumi."

Yusuke nodded. "And tie that obi around you tighter no one wants to see your tits-"

Yoko spoke with Katsumi heavily blushing apologizing. "-Yusuke."

He smirked. "What?"

Kagome smiled as she ran under the stars. After all of the years, she had finally made it back to the Makai area where the Japanese portals led to. Japan Makai-


End file.
